powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh
'|キュータマ合体キュウレンオー|Kyūtama Gattai Kyūren'ō|Nine Ball Combination Nine Union King}} is the main Giant Robo in Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. Overview http://sentai.b-boys.jp/kyu/products/details.php?detail=4549660121206000 is the default combination of KyurenOh. In this form; KyurenOh uses Kajiki Voyager's blade as a sword, Chameleon Voyager's tongue as a grappling wire, can perform a charge attack using Oushi Voyager's treads, and deliver a spinning heel kick with Ookami Voyager. Its finisher is the , where KyurenOh gathers energy from the five Kyutamas and slashes with Kajiki Voyager's blade accompanied by a barrage of flaming meteors. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 1, 2, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 10, 12, 13 History Other Events Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen During the events of Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuren-Oh is joined by Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer (who grew by means of a ). Voyagers The are the personal mecha of the Kyurangers. Each Voyager (except Shishi Voyager) can form either an arm or a leg for the robot, allowing 24 different combinations. *Through use of the Futago Kyutama, Shishi Red can duplicate his Voyager allowing for a temporary KyurenOh duo with all eight Voyager limbs being used at once. Shishi Voyager is Shishi Red's Voyager, a Shishi System space cruiser. The largest of the 9 main Voyagers, Shishi Voyager is armed with missile launchers behind its claws and a beam cannon in its mouth. In the event the Kyurangers need to evacuate from a battle, a ventral cargo bay enables Shishi Voyager to pick them up and flee with them. Forms the body and head of KyurenOh in all of its combinations. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 1-7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8-13, 15 Shishi_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Sasori Voyager is Sasori Orange's Voyager, a Sasori System multi-legged tank walker. Sasori Voyager is able to burrow underground and uses its claws and stinger for melee combat. The stinger can also fire a powerful energy beam. Forms the left arm of KyurenOh in its secondary combination and right arm and left leg in its alternate combination. As an arm, KyurenOh can use its stinger as a laser cannon. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 3, 5, 7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8, 9, 11-13 Sasori_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Ookami Voyager is Ookami Blue's Voyager, a Ookami System cyborg beast which can fire an energy beam from its mouth. Forms the left leg of KyurenOh in its default combination and right arm in its alternate combination. As a leg, it allows KyurenOh to perform a slashing spinning heel kick. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 1-6, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8-10, 12, 13 Ookami_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Tenbin Voyager is Tenbin Gold's Voyager, a Tenbin System humanoid robot fighter who can use its disk like hands as either shields or buzz saws. Forms the right leg of KyurenOh in its secondary combination and right arm and left arm in its alternate combination. When first summoned, it assumes the form of the Libra scales and then a humanoid form when joined with the Kyutama. Tenbin Voyager can also perform a team attack with Hebitsukai Voyager called the where the Kyutamas are rotated forward and a dual energy beam is fired from them at the opponent. As an arm, KyurenOh can use Tenbin Voyager's disks as either shields or buzz saws. It can also use them in the finisher where it launches the disks like a razor sharp yo-yo to obliterate the opponent. As a leg, the disks can be used as wheels to allow KyurenOh to perform a dashing attack. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 2, 3, 5-7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 9, 12, 14 Tenbin Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Oushi Voyager is Oushi Black's Voyager, an Oushi System battle tank which can perform a powerful ramming attack with its horns. Forms the right leg of KyurenOh in its default combination and left arm in its alternate combination. As a leg, its treads allow KyurenOh to perform a charging attack. As an arm, KyurenOh can fire a spiraling energy beam from its horns. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 1-5, 7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 9-13 Oushi_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Hebitsukai Voyager is Hebitsukai Silver's Voyager, a Hebitsukai System humanoid robot fighter. Forms the left leg of KyurenOh in its secondary combination and right arm and left arm in its alternate combination. When first summoned it assumes the form of a serpent's head and then a humanoid form after attaching the Kyutama. Hebitsukai Voyager can also perform a team attack with Tenbin Voyager called the where the Kyutamas are rotated forward and a dual energy beam is fired from them at the opponent. As an arm, the serpent head can be launched out on an extendable neck to bite/grab an opponent and throw them into the air. As a leg, Hebitsukai Voyager does bladed kicks like Ookami Voyager. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 2, 3, 5, 7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 9, 12, 14, 15 Hebitsukai Voyager Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Chameleon Voyager is Chameleon Green's Voyager, a Chameleon System space hover. Chameleon Voyager is armed with an extendable tongue which it uses to bind and crush Jark Matter starfighters. Forms the left arm of KyurenOh in its default combination and right leg in its alternate combination. As either an arm or leg, KyurenOh can use Chameleon Voyager's tongue as a grappling wire to snag or trip the opponent. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 1-3, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Tenbin Gold & Hebitsukai Silver (offscreen)), Kyuranger 4-7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8-10, 12, 13, 15 Chameleon_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Washi Voyager is Washi Pink's Voyager, a Washi System cyborg bird. Wash Voyager is equipped with a pair of bladed wings and can fire an energy beam from its beak. Forms the right arm of KyurenOh in its secondary combination and left arm and right leg in its alternate combination. As an arm, Washi Voyager's wings act as a pair of blades and a bow for the finishers. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 4, 5, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8, 9, 12, 15 Washi_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Kajiki Voyager is Kajiki Yellow's Voyager, a Kajiki System space submarine which uses its razor sharp bill to slash through Jark Matter Starfighters. The bill can also fire a laser beam from its tip. Forms the right arm of KyurenOh in its default combination and left leg in its alternate combination. As an arm, Kaijiki Voyager acts as KyurenOh's sword. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 1-6, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8-13, 15 Kajiki_Voyager_Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Alternate Combinations Kyutama Gattai 01*03*04*05*06 KyurenOh In this form, KyurenOh can use Tenbin Voyager's disks as either shields or buzz saws or launch Hebitsukai Voyager's snake head on an extendable neck to bite/grasp an opponent and lift them into the sky. Its finisher is the where it performs a yo-yo attack with the Tenbin Voyager's disk. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 2 Kyutama Gattai 01*03*06*07*09 KyurenOh The first time this combination's been used, it had Hebitsukai Voyager as the right leg and Chameleon Voyager as the left arm until they switched places. Its finisher is the where the blade of Kajiki Voyager gathers energy from the Kyutama and delivers three slashes accompanied by a barrage of flaming meteors. Original 01*03*06*07*09 KyurenOh.jpeg|First formation of 01*03*06*07*09 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 3 Kyutama Gattai 01*03*05*08*09 KyurenOh The first time this combination was been used, it had Washi Voyager replace Chameleon Voyager as the left arm. In this form, KyurenOh can use Washi Voyager's wings as blades and Its finisher is the where the blade of Kajiki Voyager manifests an energy arrow while Washi Voyager's wings serve as a bow to shoot it at the opponent. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 4 Kyutama Gattai 01*04*06*08*09 KyurenOh This configuration is where Tenbin and Hebitsukai Voyagers become the legs, while Kajiki and Washi Voyagers are the arms. In this combination, KyurenOh can slash an opponent with Kajiki Voyager's blade and Washi Voyager's wings as well as perform a flip kick with Hebitsukai and Tenbin voyager. Its finisher is , where KyurenOh jumps into the sky and launches Hebitsukai Voyager's snake head and Tenbin Voyager's disks to simultaneously bite and buzzsaw the opponent. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 5, Chou Super Hero Taisen Kyutama Gattai 01*02*03*05*07 KyurenOh A combination of KyurenOh where Sasori and Oushi Voyager become the arms while Chameleon and Ookami voyager become the legs. It attacks with the energy blasts from both Sasori and Oushi Voyager. This is the first configuration to use , where the other four Voyagers join in and all nine fire a barrage of energy beams capable of destroying a Jark Matter satellite several times larger than KyurenOh. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 5 Kyutama Gattai 01*03*04*07*09 KyurenOh A combination of KyurenOh enhanced with the power of the Pegasus Kyutama. Its finisher is the where KyurenOh manifests a pair of energy wings which it uses in a spinning slash to finish off the opponent. Appearances Kyuranger Episodes 6 C7PHkHuX4AAzpc-.jpg|KyurenOh with the Pegasus Kyutama in place of the Shishi Kyutama. Kyutama Gattai 01*02*04*06*07 KyurenOh A combination used to fight the enlarged Jark Matter Daikan Toome. Its finisher is unknown as Tenbin and Hebitsukai seperated from the main combination to finish off Toome with their Happy Splash 'double beam attack. '''Appearances: '''Kyuranger Episodes 7 Kyutama Gattai 01*02*04*06*08 KyurenOh |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = TBA (Kyuranger) TBA (Movies) |image2 = }} Appearances: Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*03*07*08 KyurenOh A combination used during the Kyurangers' Operation Stardust to destroy five Moraimarz vessels simultaneously. This combination uses two variations of the as its finisher. The first generates a swirling energy blade from Washi Voyager which is then propelled towards the opponent by Sasori Voyager's beam cannon. The second is a quintuple energy blast from all five Kyu Tama. Appearances: 'Kyuranger Episodes 8 Kyutama Gattai 01*02*07*08*09 KyurenOh The finisher for this combination, in conjunction with Ryu Voyager, is the . Appearances: '''Kyuranger Episodes 9 Kyutama Gattai 01*03*05*07*09 KyurenOh (Alt) This alternate combination of '''01*03*05*07*09 KyurenOh features Kajiki Voyager as the left arm, Oushi Voyager as the right arm and Chameleon Voyager as the right leg. Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 10 Kyutama Gattai 01*02*03*05*11 KyurenOh Appearances: 'Kyuranger Episodes 12 Kyutama Gattai 01*06*07*08*09 KyurenOh The finisher for this combination is the '''Meteor Break. ' '''Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes 15, 16 Kyutama Gattai 01*03*05*07*09 KyurenOh (Alt) Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*04*06*08 KyurenOh Appearances: Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*04*06*08 KyurenOh (Alt) Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*04*06*08 KyurenOh (Alt) Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*03*04*05 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*04*05*06*07 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*05*06*07*08 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*03*05*08 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*03*05*08 KyurenOh (Alt) Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*04*06*07*09 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*03*04*05*09 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*04*05*07*09 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*04*07*09 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*02*03*07*09 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*03*05*06*07 KyurenOh Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*03*04*05*06 KyurenOh (Alt) Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*03*05*08*09 KyurenOh (Alt) Appearances: Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*05*07*09*11 KyurenOh 'Appearances: '''Kyuranger Episodes TBA Kyutama Gattai 01*03*05*09*11 KyurenOh '''Appearances: '''Kyuranger Episodes TBA Notes *The way the components form different limbs is similar to 3D Formation TimeRobo from ''Timeranger. It's also possibly inspired by the Combiner Wars lineup of Transformers. *With 8 Voyagers who can have 4 different positions on the Mecha, the total number of possible combinations is 1680, which is around 13 times more than the number of combos that can use and around. This is even more than the number of formations in Gaoranger. **If one were to include the Kuma Voyager, then the amount of possible combinations will increase to 3024, or 1.8 times higher than if one weren't to include it. *Sasori Voyager is the first scorpion based mecha in the Super Sentai franchise. *KyurenOh is the first Post Anniversary Sentai Robo with these unique features. **The first Post Anniversary Sentai Robo since Denji Gattai Galaxy Mega to require more than 3 pilots. **The first Post Anniversary Sentai Robo since Shinka Gattai Daizyuzin to be a Five-Piece Combination. **The first Post Anniversary Sentai Robo since Juken Gattai GekiTohja that is able to do a Multi Gattai. *Each of the Voyagers cockpit's have a picture of its Rangers Constellation theme above the Rangers heads this makes them similar to the Guardian Beasts from the 16th Super Sentai Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger and the Dinozords, Ninjazords, and the Shogunzords from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers because they had a large picture of their respected Rangers Dinosaur Medal/Power Coin in their cockpit above the Rangers heads. Appearances **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' * **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' }} See Also *''to be added'' References Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (Kyuranger) Category:Multi Gattai